


For Reasons Unknown

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: There's a case in Sioux Falls and Mary's tagging along to meet Jody. She’s not looking forward to it, but perhaps it won’t be as bad as it seems.





	For Reasons Unknown

"Come on, mom. It’ll give you the perfect chance to meet Jody," Sam said, when a hunt came up near Jody's house. 

"Jody," Mary asked. She hadn’t heard them mention her name before.

"She’s like...our adopted mom," Dean supplied. "You know, since you were–"

"Dead? Yes, Dean, I remember." Mary spat the words, leading Dean to regret saying them.

"Sam, maybe it’s best to keep mom out of this one," Dean whispered. Mary had already grabbed her bag, thrown it over her shoulder and was headed for the door.

"Let’s get a move on, boys," Mary called back to them, taking the stairs two at a time. "What do we got? Ghost, vampire?"

"Demons," Sam responded, catching up. Dean followed a few paces behind. This was not going to be as fun as he’d hoped. The drive up to Jody's was fraught with silence. Sam thought she’d at least ask a few questions. He thought she’d want to know a little about Jody, but no, nothing. Just a really tense quiet from the backseat.

Mary already hated this Jody woman. How dare she steal her boys. She might have been jealous, she admitted that. Jody knew her boys better than she did and she had a right to be upset about that. So this trip for her was about the demons. That was all. She’d meet Jody for Sam and Dean's sake, but she didn’t have to like her.

The nearly six hour drive finally came to an end and for once Dean was happy to not be in his car. Sam was happy enough just to stretch his legs. Mary was still as cross as when the trip began, but she put on a smile and tried to make the best of it. At least she could take her anger out on some demons later.

They hadn’t told Jody they were bringing their mom, though she did know she was back. She said she wanted to meet her sometime and now seemed as good of a time as any. Sam went and knocked on Jody's door, Dean and Mary standing behind him.

"Hey, Sam! Hey, Dean! I see you’ve brought back up. You really think a couple of demons are going to be that bad," Jody asked.

"Umm, Jody, this is our mom," Sam explained.

"No! What? Wow," Jody exclaimed. "This is the famous Mary Winchester?" Mary smiled sweetly, a bit overwhelmed at Jody's enthusiasm, but not entirely put off. "It’s so nice to meet you. Jody Mills." Jody introduced herself civilly before gushing over Mary again. "Oh come here," Jody said, going in for a hug. Mary was stunned, but gave her a half hearted hug back. She definitely wasn’t what she was expecting, and she was kind of hard to hate.

"Well the demons are wreaking havoc on the next town over. Want to head out now, or do we have time for dinner?"

"I think we should get going," Mary said. "Best not to let them cause much more damage. You know demons. But maybe after," she added, seeing Jody"s face fall in disappointment. Jody brightened up again instantly and Mary found herself smiling back. Stop it, she mentally warned herself. She wasn’t quite ready to admit to Sam and Dean that she actually liked her.

The four of them headed back outside and to the car. Dean was relieved that things seemed much calmer this go around. They came to their destination in 15 minutes and decided to divide and conquer, each one of them taking a different section of town. There was no telling where a couple of demons could be lurking, so it was best to cover as much ground as possible. They all agreed to meet back at the town hall if their search turned up nothing in an hour. An hour passed, and only three of them came back.

"Where’s Jody," Dean asked.

"Haven’t seen her," Sam replied. "Call her."

Dean called but Jody didn’t pick up. "Damn it," he yelled.

"Dude, chill. We'll find her. Just stay in contact. If anyone has anything, call. Jody needs us." With that the three of them headed out for the section of town Jody had been covering. Mary went to the most likely of places, seeing as how demons were usually rather predictable. It was a bit farther out of town than the rest of the buildings and it was run down, probably hadn’t been used in years, decades even. It was the perfect place for demons.

Mary approached quietly, listening for any sign of people inside. Nothing. She crept closer. There was a door slightly ajar. Rookie mistake. She went in. She was greeted by a dark hallway that her eyes had to adjust to, even with it being a cloudy day. She advanced slowly, picking up on small things that eventually led her to a larger room within. There was Jody, strapped to a chair, and what she could only assume were the demons.

"Not so fast, Mary Winchester," one of the demons warned before Mary could even step foot in the room. Jody's eyes darted to the door, trying to spot her. Mary came out from the shadows of the hallway. "Let her go and I may just send you back to hell instead of kill you."

"Not likely, though I do admire the effort. I have to ask, why do you care? It’s not because your boys are fond of her. And you’re not just playing the hero. No, I think you like her too. You’re attracted to her, aren’t you?" Mary knew the demon was just trying to get into her head, it’s what demons did. She may not let it get to her, but it’s not like there wasn’t any truth in its words.

"Why don’t I cut her face, make her a little less appealing," the demon taunted, stepping closer to Jody. Mary knew she’d never make it in time before the demon harmed her, but she had a hell of an aim. Mary pulled out an angel blade and hurled it at the demon, hitting it square in the chest before it had a chance to thwart the attack.

"I’ve got another one for you," Mary threatened the remaining demon, who promptly smoked out of its host. "Thought so," Mary commented to herself before she went over to Jody. She untied Jody's wrists and legs, then called her boys. "Sam, Dean, I’ve got her. Demons are gone. One dead, one smoked out. Don’t think that one will be coming back here."

"Thanks, mom. Meet you back at the car as long as you’ve got everything under control."

"I think we'll manage," Mary told them, casting a glance at Jody. She hung up and asked if Jody needed any help.

"Just a bit of rope burn," Jody replied. "I’ve been through worse. I’ll put something on it when I get home. So, I know demons are liars, but was any of that true," she asked, changing the subject as they started to make their way out of the old building.

That was the last thing Mary wanted to address right now. She wasn’t completely sure how she felt about her. They’d only just met, but she had known right away with John, and in many ways this felt the same. So, instead of answering, Mary took Jody's hand and held it for most of the walk back until the impala was in sight. Then she let go, gave Jody an uncertain smile, and Jody nodded. That was all the answer she needed for now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote for Femslash February 2019. If you’d like to see more for Mary/Jody, please leave me a request. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Edina_Saunders_Prompt_Collection/signups/new
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated.


End file.
